He Who Holds The Pieces
by TheFlamingBlade
Summary: A decade long war between two nations, one is the victor, the other recedes away and begins to rebuild. That's the dream I've had for the past three days, now I find myself face to face with a pupil-less man, a mark on my arm, caught in between a savage war, and inside something I never could have imagined. OC's being accepted at a later date.


**Well it has certainly been a while since I last put something down, so please don't kill me. I've been in the writing mood lately and I seem to always have ideas for things (And I'm serious about that; there are _always_ ideas up in the old head). So this is something I have never attempted to do before, and here's to hoping it does well. Let us begin then shall we?**

**"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."-Mark Twain**

**All rights to their respective owners. If I owned everything, the world would seriously suck**

He Who Holds the Pieces

You know? There is something I've learned about being here. Well actually a lot of things but a few stick out the most. The old saying 'you never know how good you have it until it's all gone' is one of the things on the top of the list, but the most important thing I've learned is this; he who holds all the pieces is not always the winner. Think of a game of chess, one player has nearly won, he holds all but a small number of the opponent's pieces, he is so sure he will win that he turns overconfident, one wrong move and his opponent calls "Check mate". That is something I have learned all too well, because that is how I found myself one time, near everything gone but the opponent trips up and I am crowned the victor, bloody and battered.

You may ask how it all started, who I am, why am I rambling. Good questions, the last one especially. So in answer I'll give you the whole thing, front, back, and everything in between.

I awoke drenched in sweat, there was another dream again. I've been having these dreams for the past week or so all about the same thing. The dreams began with one nation, and then a group split from the nation and created a new nation. For a time there was peace, but nothing lasts forever. The old nation attacked the new and a war started. A decade was spent fighting this war, and finally at the end of it all, the old nation had won. With the new nation all but gone, they receded into hiding and built up again.

That's where it ended, each dream ended right there but what was different about each one was that it followed a different persons perspective. The first followed a commander for the new nation; the second was a vigilante with a small team making hit and run attacks on the old nation, and the third which I just experienced was of a small girl who couldn't have been more than six when the war started. The other dreams were gruesome, showing the battles of the war, but this one was heart breaking. Seeing the child's life crumble around her was terrible.

I walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, and it felt good to be awakened like that. I looked at myself in the mirror and it was very clear I had changed the dark bags under my eyes and my unattended facial hair was evidence to that. I kept on staring at myself in the mirror just taking in my full appearance. I was six feet tall, with a runners build thanks to cross country throughout my current high school years, short dark brown hair, and blue gray eyes. I was your pretty average guy.

I started to walk out of my room when I was met with a body blocking the doorway; at first I thought it was a family member of mine, but when I looked up to see pupil-less eyes staring back that made me stop. The mouth of the man in front of me began to move and his resounding voice said

"**Come, now is not the time for questions, explanations will follow later." **His voice seemed to boom inside my own head. I tried not to freak out but that plan was thrown out the window when one of his hands was moving towards my forehead. I tried to run or yell but found my mouth shut and feet rooted to the spot. When his fore finger touched my forehead I felt a burning start there, I could feel the burning run through my veins and set my body on fire. The pain that followed made the burning feel weak, the only place the pain was focused on was my forearm. It felt as though my arm was being peeled with a rusty meat cleaver. After what felt like minutes it stopped as quickly as it started and I felt darkness slowly encompass me. Before I could fully fall unconscious I heard the man's voice again say to me.

"**I am sorry for your losses, but more shall share the same fate." **

**M**

**A quick intro but more will be coming. Unfortunately i have no real writing schedule, so expect updates randomly. Ill try to shoot for the weekends though.**

**Now in the _future_ i will be accepting OC's , but not at the moment, it'll be a while before that happens, but hopefully not to long =_^**

**See ya!~ (i like the squiggle : ~~)**


End file.
